


And So Is Love

by elder-flower (elder_flower)



Series: C's Book of Witcher Ficlets [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Unrequited Love, a bit - Freeform, everyone loves geralt, geralt's no good very bad double break up, weird magically induced love, yennefer is less mean than she thinks she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elder_flower/pseuds/elder-flower
Summary: Yennefer and Jaskier run into each other in a tavern a couple of months after Geralt's No Good Very Bad Double Breakup. Jaskier is forgiving and resigned; Yennefer is less forgiving, and also mean.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: C's Book of Witcher Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	And So Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this needs a bit of context, which must mean it's terrible in itself, but I figure that what's happened is Jaskier and Yennefer have talked a little (aaaaawkward) and Jaskier's either said or implied that he's already forgiven Geralt for everything, and Yennefer... doesn't get it.

“You know he’ll never love you.”

The words are harsh, cruel, and Yennefer means them to be harsh and cruel. She always says what she means, and it always sounds exactly as she intends, and yet…

The reaction she’s watching closely for is not what she wished.

She wanted the bard to rise to anger in his hurt, to have some comment ready to throw back at her – witty and clever and cutting, or awkward and filled with clearly dawning regret; she’s had both kinds of retort from him, and either would do. 

  
But what she gets instead is him controlling his expression with the utmost care; a quick shrug; a calm, light-hearted voice in reply.

  
“I know,” he says, like she’s just told him it’s raining outside or that the next public carriage out of Novigrad leaves in an hour - like he doesn’t remotely care.

  
And he does know, she thinks. It’s not a realisation for her, of _course_ he must know, but she suddenly sees that he’s known all along and has devoted himself completely to Geralt anyway. That kind of love… She can barely contemplate it. She could _never_ live with it.

  
And as for not caring... His demeanor, his voice, everything he’s using to try to project the image of a man who doesn’t care, it's all utterly convincing. It’s those pretty, expressive blue eyes that give him away. Looking into them, she doesn’t need to reach out magically to feel his deep, aching sadness and how fundamental a part of him it has become.

  
Yennefer hasn’t regretted a single word she’s said, no matter how harsh, for a hundred years or more, and she simply refuses to start now. Instead, she sighs and conjures up another goblet, far too fancy for this absolute pit of a tavern they’ve found themselves in together, and holds it out in his direction.

  
“Do you want some wine?” 

  
It’s the first time Jaskier’s ever smiled at her, and she can see in his eyes that, idiot of a man that he is, he'll forgive her for every mean thing she’s ever said, just as he’s already forgiven Geralt.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should be honest about the fact that, whatever universe I'm writing these characters in, the Love will never truly be Unrequited. Geralt either does or will at some point love the other party involved - in this case, both of them! It's 2020, let me have this.


End file.
